Angel Of Death
Background As the younger brother to Azrael the Angel of Death his brother, Michael, who was an average angel, trying to be like his brother in taking part of the slaying of those that were evil and those that were on the brink of death. Becoming good at this it made his brother angry and jealous and because of this he was banished from heaven into a human body form but with blackened wing on his back to remind his of who he was and who he could never be. As he was turned into a human making him an Archangel (a human and full angel cross). He was given abnormal strength and speed making him excel in the ability to fight vowing for regengence against his brother Azrael he started a quest of redemtion to regain his place in heaven as an angel. Fighter Style High Flyer/American Apperence Body Apperence: White skin tone overall well defined body not a very big body though dark brown eyes Med. langth black and dark red hair Ring Attire consists of: Taped up hands and feet long black trick pants with blood red straps Tattoos: Black wings cover the entire back Alpha and Omega Symbol on the left side of the chest Celtic cross on the right forarm Angelic symbol above the wings meaning the fallen one Federations WWD (World Wrestling Domination) - was the start for the angel going under the name of Hardcore Kidd afraid that if his identity was known that his brother would rain fire and brimstone upon the Federation. EFW (Extereme Fantasy Wrestling) - Going under his brothers title of Angel of Death Michael the Archangel hopes for his present to be known by any of those who commit evil acts and those who are on the brink of death. Hoping that his brother will show his face. WFW (World Frederation Wrestling) - Where the more known as simply Angel he has made his presences known in his debut match against The Russeliser where both were DQ'ed due to leaving the ring in a brawl SEW (Southern Extreme Championship Wrestling) - Also known more just as Angel his first match is for the SEW extreme title and it will be a ladder match against Devil. Marking an epic battle between the dark side of the light forces and the leader of the dark forces will collide. Finsher Moves Fallen Angel - 450 splash into a springboard body slam w/ cover Spin of Death - Exterme Twist of Fate Spear of Destany - Drop kick in the corner of the ring going into the chest into a bulldog Known Pharses Wings of Azrael are upon when you see my face Championships SEW - the first extreme championship match was between the Angel of Death vs. Devil and throughout an epic battle in which both men were injured throughout but when it end the Blacken Winged Fighter of God ascended the ladder and got his first but not his last title in the SEW federation Category:Wrestlers